dddivafandomcom-20200214-history
The Law
This page contains the rules of the Drop Dead Diva wiki. To make this wiki a better site and help us all work with each other, all the users must stick to those rules. Basics 1. If you have any questions regarding editing, be sure to ask them before you edit! That way you can save the time of other users, since all of us have lives besides this wiki. i. If there's a problem with the site that you don't know how to fix, write a message in the notebook or contact the admin. ii. Be sure to also read Wikipedia's guide to editing a wiki. 2. The information you write in this wiki must be about Drop Dead Diva, since this is a site dedicated to this series only. All the pictures and texts etc that are not about this series will be removed. 3. When you write a message, be sure to use the ~~~~ sign. Otherwise no one knows the message is from you and you probably will not get the information you need. This sign will add your signature, your username and timestamp to the post. For example: ''ฬคtєгฬєςภค 17:00, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Language and grammar '''4. Since Drop Dead Diva'' is an American dramedy, it is advisable to use American english.' So use the word 'cookie' instead of the word 'bisquit' and 'pants' instead of 'trousers'. '''5. ''Drop Dead Diva takes place in present day, so you must also write all the articles in the present tense .' Use the past tense to only write about people who have died or events that have taken place, and also when you write some information about the characters or actors that has been in the past (when they were born, where they went to school etc). Behaviour '''6.Don't vandalize!' We do not tolerate vandals who come here and treat this wiki as their personal sandbox. The first time you vandalize you will be warned, and if you still continue to break the rules, you will be blocked. i. If you notice any vandalism on this site, report the vandal.The admin is not present on this site 24/7, so it's hard to notice everything. ii. If you have noticed any vandalizing in this wiki, be sure to revert those edits, especially if they contain nasty messages or pictures. 7. Be polite towards the other users. Bad behaviour will not be tolerated on this site! If you are constantly rude to others you won't stay here long. i. Respect the work that others editors have done. Don't take a picture down just because you don't like it. ii. You can only edit the text that others have written when it's either poorly written, contains irrelevant information, is copied from Wikipedia (or some other site) or is written by a vandal. Otherwise: let it be. iii. Don't change good edits. Instead of rewriting the text, just add the new information you wanted to. Quality 8. Do not copy text from the Wikipedia and put it here. Instead write the article yourself. i. If you still decide to use some information from Wikipedia or the official website of this series, be sure to add a link to the source. ii. If you notice that an article has been copied, you are welcome to rewrite it. 9. Add facts, not assumptions to the articles. All the information you add here must be confirmed. i. If you add some new facts (about the new season etc) be sure to add the source you got them from. ii. If you find out some new information about some actors who are rumoured to appear in this series, be sure to but the word 'Rumoured' behind their name. Just because people think they might apper in this series doesn't mean that they will. iii. If you notice some irrelevant information on this wiki, be sure to take it down. 10. Use the layout of this site when you build different pages. Use the infoboxes that have already been built (you can find them under the category infobox templates). This will help to make this wiki more proper. Should you not make a page using the layout of this wiki, it will be changed sooner or later. 11. Quality is an important factor in this wiki. Be sure to add pictures and text with good quality. Poorly written texts and pictures with bad quality will be taken down. i. If you see any texts or pictures with bad quality, be sure to change them. Correct the text and add a better picture if you can. ii. Don't take it personally if your picture has been taken down or the text you wrote has been changed. It has not been done to hurt you, but to make this site better. Category:Assistance